More Than This
by WElaine21
Summary: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson stopped being friends their freshman year of high school, what happens when they reconnect at the end of their senior year at the annual Senior Bonfire? Will Annabeth put aside her Valedictorian goal to be with Percy? Will Percy jeopardize her future? ONESHOT, OOC, All Human, CITRUS Warning, Percabeth with mentions of Thalico, Fluff.


**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick does. However, the plot line is MINE! **

**I'm back with some ONESHOT GOODNESS! Its been a while , I'm so SORRY I've been MIA I was sucked into Wattpad! I can't be held accountable for my absence because of the awesomeness that is Wattpad. I know you guys were probably hoping for Blurring the Lines or You Found Me but sadly this is not them. This is a complete story all on its own, it is sort of similar to my other oneshot- SORT OF SIMILAR- not exactly though and I had to get this idea out of my head! It wouldn't go away until I wrote it out! I hope you all enjoy some Percabeth fluffiness :)**

_More Than This_

* * *

Annabeth opened her locker as she concentrated on keeping her breathing even and praying to every single God in existence that Percy Jackson didn't come over to talk to her about what happened this weekend. Annabeth was a Senior at Apollo High School in Miami and only had two months until graduation. This past weekend she had allowed her two best friends to take her to the annual Senior bonfire on the beach. Something Annabeth didn't normally do, due to the fact that she was number one in her graduating class- if she wanted to be Valedictorian in May then she couldn't slouch around and not do her homework.

The bonfire had started out as innocent fun, drinking a little bit and mostly chit chatting with all of the other Seniors about how crazy it was that they were all about to graduate. When she arrived on the beach Saturday night Percy had several girls vying for his attention, girls that he had undoubtably hooked up with several times but when he saw her he made a beeline straight for her. Percy was one of the hottest guys at Apollo High, he was ranked one of the top five swimmers in the nation and had several colleges trying to recruit him for their swim teams. With his black as night hair, lean swimmers body and ocean colored eyes he used to his full advantage. She sighed as she slammed her locker shut and looked around for Thalia. She groaned as she found her standing beside Nico who was standing beside Percy.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, she was not a coward. She sucked in a sharp breath and walked toward them. "Hey guys!" She said, Thalia turned toward her and hugged her tight.

"Annabeth! I haven't talked to you since Saturday!." Annabeth's eyes widened as she looked into her friends electric blue eyes, "Yeah, Sorry I was busy babysitting the little devils yesterday." Percy coughed as Thalia laughed. Annabeth shot Percy a glare, who looked away sheepishly.

"Its okay." Thalia said as she hooked her arm through Annabeth's and kissed Nico on the cheek. "Lets go to, Spanish." She said with a grimace. They started walking away as Jason, Percy, Nico, Leo and Frank started cat calling and whistling at them walking down the hallway. Annabeth turned around to glare as Thalia flipped them off, they always did this. They had all been in school together since seventh grade and inadvertently ran in the same group of friends throughout high school. When they arrived in their spanish class they both sat in the back.

"So, tell me the real reason I didn't hear from you yesterday?" Thalia said as she set her books down on the wood desk. Annabeth rolled her eyes and sat down, should she tell her about what happened with Percy? Percy was one of the most popular guys in school, actually there whole little group of friends were and they just so happened to dating. In middle school Percy and Annabeth had been best friends but freshman year she started dating Luke Castellan and they started drifting apart. Finally halfway through Freshman year they both stopped trying to be friends.

Percy and Annabeth were the only two people not dating in their group, not that their friends hadn't tried to hook them up several times. It wasn't their fault that every single time ended up disastrous. Annabeth sighed, if she was going to tell anyone it would be Thalia.

"I was with Percy." Annabeth whispered. Thalia stared at her with wide eyes, "Okay." She said slowly, probably hoping Annabeth would elaborate.

"We kind of-" Annabeth paused and looked around to make sure no one was listening and looking, "had sex at the bonfire." Annabeth finished quickly. Thalia threw a hand over her mouth and gasped quietly. "Are you shitting me?" Thalia whispered. Annabeth shook her head just as the teacher called the class to order. Thalia shot her a look that said they would clearly talk about this later. Annabeth sighed and thought back to Saturday night, she hadn't been drunk by any means and neither was he. Honestly the night had began with her yelling at him to leave her alone and somehow as the night wound down they ended up on the shoreline of the beach together.

_"What are you doing out here alone?" Percy asked as he plopped down beside her on the sandy shore. Annabeth groaned as sand hit her in the face, "Don't you have someone else to annoy?"_

_Percy laughed, "Nope." Annabeth rolled her eyes and continued to look out into the night sky._

_"Come on, Wisegirl. I know your not just sitting out here to sulk- you're thinking about something." Percy said as he nudged her arm. She turned to him as she felt her face soften, "You haven't called me that since eighth grade."_

_Percy turned to her, "I'm feeling nostalgic."_

_Annabeth laughed, "I didn't know you knew such a big word, much less its meaning."_

_Percy scowled at her, "Ha Ha, Chase."_

_Annabeth nudged his arm, "I'm just kidding." She sighed and looked at him, he was gorgeous and had always been. His night dark hair and tan skin contrasted beautifully together, his taught jaw and chiseled features had all of the girls swooning over him before he even turned fifteen. By the time he was sixteen and the best swimmer on the swim team at Apollo all of the girls were head over heels, they never stood a chance against his God like looks. Annabeth had never been immune to his looks, she appreciated his body just like any other girl would but she was immune to his charms. She would not allow him to swoon her and make her another notch in his belt._

_"What, Chase? Regretting all the times you turned me down?" Percy said with a lop sided grin, Annabeth rolled her eyes and was thankful the dark hid her blush. Percy had made it clear that he thought she was hot and that he wanted her._

_"In your dreams, Seaweed Brain." Percy smiled at his old nickname._

_"Well, well, well... I'm not the only one feeling nostalgic tonight." Percy said looking down at her and smiling widely._

_"We're graduating in a couple months and moving away to live out our dreams, nostalgia is bound the creep up on us at a time like this." Annabeth said poetically._

_Percy chuckled, "Indeed it is, indeed it is."_

_"I heard you got a full ride to the University of Arizona." Annabeth said conversationally as she looked up at him. A wide smile spread across his face, "I did, well I've gotten several offers from other places but Arizona has the best program and swim team."_

_Annabeth smiled and nudged his arm, "Look at you Seaweed Brain... I'm so proud." She teased. Percy rolled his eyes, "Are you staying here in Miami?" Annabeth sighed and nodded, "For school, yeah. Then maybe after I graduate I'll move to New York or San Francisco."_

_They sat together again in companionable silence, it was almost like they were in middle school again being the best of friends. Seaweed brain and his wise girl, what a pair they made at twelve and thirteen years old. Annabeth laughed lightly to herself, Percy looked at her, "What are remembering?" She looked up at him, "Remember that day in Mrs. Dodds class?" Percy thought about it for a minute and then laughed, "Yes! Oh my gods, that bird flew into the window she had open and shit all over her desk and flew all over the classroom, she freaked out and then ran out of class crying." They laughed together for a few seconds, Annabeth looked up at him again, what had happened to them? Why had they stopped being friends in the first place?_

_"Why did we stop being friends?" Annabeth blurted out. Percy looked at her and sighed, he looked resigned, "Because you started dating Luke freshman year." Oh right, now she remembered the jerk she had dated for almost six months and given her virginity to only to have him dump her a week later. He was the reason she didn't date now, he was the reason she threw herself into her studies and was Valedictorian of their graduating class._

_"I'm sorry." Annabeth whispered. Percy chuckled and slung his arm carelessly over her shoulders, "Its okay. I got over it a long time ago." Annabeth leaned into him slightly, she hadn't been this close to a boy in forever and it was kind of nice having his strong arms around her. She looked back at the bonfire and the people drinking, dancing and making out and shook her head._

_"Have you drank any tonight?" She asked him as she looked up at him, "Nope, I don't really like beer." _

_Annabeth nodded, "Really?" _

_Percy chuckled, "I know my reputation isn't that great at school but seriously I hate beer and I'm not that much of a man whore." _

_Annabeth laughed, "Right. So that story about you and Rachel getting caught having sex in the girls bathroom Junior year wasn't true?"_

_Percy chuckled, "Okay, maybe that did happen... What I mean is that I don't have sex with random girls at parties. Rachel was my girlfriend at the time, I tend to reserve sex for boyfriend/girlfriend status."_

_Annabeth nodded and looked up at him, "Oh really, thats nice to know... I guess."_

_Percy laughed, "Why? Were you planning on seducing me?"_

_Annabeth narrowed her eyes and smirked, "Maybe I was," Her eyes widened and she brought her head to her mouth, "You just ruined my plans, damn it!"_

_Percy laughed loudly, "I'd like to see the day, Wisegirl." Annabeth shook her head as her whole body shook with laughter, she hadn't laughed this much in a long time. Annabeth looked back out into the night sky and uncharacteristically leaned into his side again. Percy tightened his grip on her shoulders causing Annabeth to gasp quietly. She hadn't been this close to a boy in so long, she was starting to remember how much she liked being held like this. She was starting to miss the feel of someones arms around her, holding her tight. She brought her free hand up and settled it around Percy's knee causing her body to lean all the way into him._

_How awful would it be to just have fun?_

_How awful would it be to not be Annabeth Chase tonight? The girl who always did the right thing, the girl who stayed at home and did her homework like a good little girl._

_How awful would it be kiss Percy?_

_All of these questions and more ran through her head as she felt Percy's fingers rub slow circles in her shoulder. The sensation was causing dormant feelings buried so deep inside her to stir, she tilted her head up a fraction to see his face. She noticed his eyes were trained on the hand she had on his knee._

_"Percy," She whispered. He looked down at her as he brought his free hand up to cup her face, he leaned down slightly as she craned her neck to reach his lips. Her eyelids fluttered closed and then he kissed her, Annabeth had never felt anything so sensual and electric in her entire life. The way he held her face to his with such force and control had Annabeth clutching him closer to her. Percy moved his hand to her waist as she moved to sit in his lap, all without breaking the kiss. Annabeth parted her lips to suck in a quick breath before he deepened the kiss without effort or clumsiness. They stayed like that for several moments before Percy pulled away to look into her grey eyes._

_"Annabeth," He whispered._

_Annabeth shook her head, "Shh. I just... Can we not think tonight? I just don't want to think about anything that isn't your lips." Percy smiled and leaned in to kiss her swiftly again. Annabeth wound her fingers into his raven hair and pulled on it lightly, causing him to moan. She smiled against his lips and tugged on it again causing Percy to grip her waist tightly. Before she even had time to protest they were falling into the sand and Percy was hovering over her kissing her fiercely. Annabeth met him with the same forceful kiss and wouldn't be surprised if her lips weren't swollen and bruised tomorrow._

_Annabeth ran her fingers up the side of his waist bringing his shirt along with her, she felt the smooth and hard planes of his abs and shivered. Percy moved his mouth from her lips to her neck sucking on the skin. Annabeth moaned and opened her legs for Percy to sink down between them, she gasped as she felt him hard against her lower stomach. Percy didn't stop kissing her neck and before long they were both panting with the strain of movement. Annabeth shifted her hips up against his over and over again as Percy kissed down her neck to her chest. _

_Annabeth moved her hands back to his waist and started moving his shirt up again. This time when it reached his upper chest she kept pulling, he looked up at her before he pulled it over his head and tossed it to the side. Annabeth smiled wickedly as she pulled his face back to hers and kissed him while Percy ran a hand up her bare thigh bringing her long empire waist maxi dress with him. Before long Annabeth was perched back on top of him and her maxi dress was hitched around her waist as she ran her hands all along the hard planes of his shoulder blades. Annabeth kissed and sucked on areas of his body she never imagined she would have the guts to do but tonight being with him on the beach gave her a confidence she didn't even know existed._

_Finally after what seemed like an eternity of teasing each other Annabeth unbuttoned Percy's shorts and pushed them down ever so slightly. Only enough for him to release himself from his boxers, Percy moved his hand up her bare thigh again and began to tug on the lacy fabric of her underwear. Annabeth didn't even gasp as she felt the fabric tear and began to rip away from her lower body. Percy threw them in the same direction as his shirt and then gripped her waist as he looked at her._

_He leaned in slightly to kiss her, doing it slowly- gently caressing her lips with his. Annabeth shivered as his breath washed over her face and as the breeze from the Atlantic ocean washed over back. Her hair was flying everywhere as Percy pulled her down slightly, she gasped as she felt the tip of him brush up against her. Annabeth grabbed his shoulder blades and dropped her forehead to his collarbone as he continued moving her hips down. She clawed slightly at the skin on his shoulders when she felt him inch deeper inside her and each time he moved deeper she dug her nails into his back and moaned lightly._

_Wasn't this suppose to hurt? Annabeth wondered as she felt her head spin with want as he continued to move slowly inside her. She hadn't had sex in years, much less fooled around with a guy. Annabeth wound her fingers into his hair as she felt him all the way inside her, she leaned back to look into his sea green eyes and bit her lip as he thrusted up slightly. Annabeth tugged on his hair and sucked in a sharp breath._

_"Good?" Percy whispered as he looked at the expression on her face. Annabeth pulled herself up slightly and lowered herself back down causing Percy to clench his jaw together._

_"Maybe." She whispered back to him, causing him to narrow his eyes and smirk as he unclenched his jaw. Even in this aspect of their convoluted relationship she couldn't let up on teasing him when she had the chance. Percy seemed to catch on to this and kissed her neck, trailing wet open mouthed kisses all the way up to her ear and whispered, "You know I would believe that if-" he thrusted up again harder causing her to gasp his name, "you hadn't just done that."_

_Annabeth's head was spinning as he continued to kiss her neck, she pulled herself back up and then back down again as Percy gripped her waist. When they had finally established a rhythm that had both of them gripping the other tighter Percy removed one hand from her waist and used it to steady himself in the sand. He laid his hand palm down in the sand and leaned back lightly. Annabeth gasped at the slight shift since it had caused him to move deeper inside her. She threw her head back and moved a bit faster over him again and again, Annabeth closed her eyes and focused on each movement he made with her- each shift of his hips moving deeper within her. Eventually Percy laid all the way back in the sand and placed both hands on her hips again helping her move harder and deeper but not faster._

_Annabeth placed her hands palm down on his bare chest and used it as leverage to push herself up and down. Apparently all she needed was this change in position to spark the inevitable push over the edge. She looked into Percy's face as a feeling of euphoria began to wash over entire body causing her to writhe and spasm uncontrollably. She moved her hands to his shoulders and grasped them the best she could as she gasped his name repeatedly, if it hadn't been for Percy's steady hands on her waist she would have collapsed right there on top of him from the intense and overwhelming pleasure that was pulsing throughout her entire body. She didn't even realize that Percy had let go with her as well, both of them falling together into bliss until she opened her eyes and saw him staring at her with a goofy smile._

_"What?" She breathed._

_"You are incredible." Percy said as he made a move to lean up on his elbows so that he could kiss her. She smiled and returned his kiss before he said, "Do you want to come back to my beach house?" Annabeth shook her head, of course he had a beach house._

_"Sure, where is it." Annabeth asked as he pulled back to look at her. He pointed to a house that wasn't to far away from where they were sitting. She lifted her sore legs up and used Percy's shoulder blades to help her stand up her dress falling down her legs once again. Percy stood up and quickly buttoned his pants up before shaking his shirt out and putting it on._

_Annabeth fixed her dress and picked up her ripped underwear and shook her head, "You could have spared these." Percy looked at her sheepishly, "Sorry, I was in the moment and... yeah... sorry?" Annabeth rolled her eyes and picked up her sandals and purse and stuffed the underwear inside . Percy grabbed her hand and led her to his beach house, they walked for about ten minutes in complete and utter silence before they arrived at his beach house._

_His beach house was lit up, "Is anyone here?" Percy shook his head, "No, we were all here earlier and I left the lights on so that I could find my way back in the dark." Annabeth nodded and they walked inside, it wasn't a huge beach house but it wasn't small either. Percy's Dad owned a shipping exports company so it wasn't like they were hurting for money._

_"When did you parents get this?" Annabeth asked as they made their way to one of the larger bedrooms in the house._

_Percy smiled, "When I was fifteen, I asked my dad to buy a beach house the summer after freshman year so that we could all hang out together at the beach." Annabeth frowned why hadn't she ever been invited or known about it?_

_"Was I that stuck up when I was with Luke?" She asked as Percy opened up the door his bedroom. Percy laughed and nodded, "Kind of, you didn't hang out with any of us anymore and then when he broke up with you- you only hung out with Thalia and threw yourself into your studies. To be honest I was surprised you even came tonight since we have that huge senior project due Wednesday."_

_Annabeth slapped his arm playfully, "I finished that earlier today Thank you very much." Percy laughed as he sat down on his bed pulling her with him._

_"I'm glad you came tonight." He whispered against her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck_

_Annabeth laughed and kissed him lightly, "I am to."_

The bell signaling class was over broke Annabeth out of her daydream, Thalia nudged her arm, "Earth to Annabeth." Annabeth looked at her, "Where did you go?" Thalia asked as she gathered up her books and stood up. Annabeth sighed and did the same, "I was thinking about the other night with Percy." Thalia grinned like a kid in a candy store, "So are you guys like together now? Because that would be awesome!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes as they made their way into the hallway, "No we're not, it was one time and I doubt anything will progress because of it. I have to focus on finishing my Senior year as Valedictorian and then I have to get ready for college in the fall. I have way to much going on right now to have a boyfriend."

Thalia frowned and looked at Annabeth, "Does he know this?"

Annabeth shrugged, "I don't know we didn't really talk about it Sunday morning before I left."

Thalia scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion, "Wait! You were at the beach house?"

Annabeth smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I was. You morons were just all to drunk and passed out to notice anything." Thalia glared as they reached Annabeth's locker, "Listen we'll talk at lunch." Thalia waved bye to her friend before opening her locker and switching out her books. She hurried and grabbed her calculus book and shut her locker only to have a heart attack two seconds later because of a certain Seaweed Brain leaning against the locker beside her.

She glared, "What the hell are you trying to do to me, Jackson? Kill me? Because you almost succeeded."

Percy smirked, "Well, Chase... I definitely don't want to kill you-" He raised his eyebrows and whispered, "We could make a side trip to the janitors closet and I could show you how sorry I am for scaring you."

Annabeth closed her eyes as his whispered words sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine, obviously her body remembered Percy and the effect he had on her. Her mind however wouldn't let her body take over the decision making.

"I have class, Jackson." Annabeth said as she turned around and started walking away, the hallway starting to clear out since the late bell had just rang. Percy placed a hand on her waist to stop her, he walked up behind her and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You didn't say no." Her body involuntarily shivered again, something Percy caught. She felt his hot breath on her neck as she leaned into him slightly. Annabeth looked around to make sure no one was watching their exchange, it was bound to raise some eyebrows. Annabeth sucked in a sharp breath and turned around to face him, "You have class to." Percy laughed and pulled her closer to him, what was she doing? She had calculus and she was already late, she had never been late for class.

"Still not a no, Annabeth." Percy said bringing her face closer to his. Annabeth was truly at war with herself, her body was begging her to let him have his way but her mind was yelling at her to turn and run to class like a good little girl. Percy seeing the struggle in her mind reached down and kissed her neck, sucking on it lightly.

"Holy shit, your serious." Annabeth said as she leaned into him, "Here? At school?" Percy pulled back and grinned wickedly, "Hell yes, I'm serious." Annabeth felt her knees buckle, "What the hell are you doing to me, Jackson?" She whispered as he grinned widely and pulled her toward the doors of the school.

"Where are we going?" She whispered.

"We're skipping class." Percy said as they walked into the parking lot. Annabeth's eyes widened as they reached his truck. Percy opened the door for her and she got in, silently cursing herself. They drove to his house, Annabeth hopped out at the same time he did. He met her at the front of his truck and held out his hand for her as they walked through the garage and into his kitchen. Percy pulled her up the stairs before pulling her into a dizzying kiss, Annabeth wrapped her legs around his waist as he opened the door to his bedroom. When they were fully undressed and laying on the bed with him hovering over her she reached up and kissed him before saying, "This doesn't mean we're together."

Percy smirked and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Then what are we?" Annabeth shivered and pulled on his hair lightly, "Friends." She said breathlessly.

Percy rolled his eyes and whispered, "Do friends do this?" before he kissed her neck slowly making his way down to her chest, kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin there. Annabeth moaned his name at the sensation, after several moments he made his way back up to her mouth.

"Or this?" He said as he kissed her, to persuasively and wanting as his hands continued to wreck havoc on her body causing her to writhe and pant underneath him.

When he pulled back he grinned wickedly and said, "I don't think friends do this." before shifting his hips and moving all the way inside her with such force that had her gasping his name and digging her nails into his shoulder blades. Percy pulled back one more time before shifting his hips forward again, "So, Annabeth what are we?"

Annabeth opened her eyes to look into his, "Do we really have to have this conversation right now." Percy smirked and shifted his hips again causing Annabeth's eyes to roll back into her head a little, "You don't fight fair." Annabeth breathed.

"Never said that I did." Percy said as he leaned down and kissed her again, when he pulled back Annabeth knew he wasn't going to move again until she answered him, Damn him she thought to herself.

"Friends with benefits is the only thing I can agree to until Graduation." Annabeth said clutching him closer. Percy smirked and shifted his hips into her again, "Okay..." He drifted off but Annabeth had the feeling he wanted to say something else but he didn't as he started to move over her again and again.

**One Month Later**

Annabeth was pacing back and forth counting down the seconds until the test results that would decide her fate were graded.

How long had she been pacing back and forth?

How long did it even take to grade a freaking test?

She glanced at Malcolm who was leaning against the wall behind her, looking the very picture of ease. _Yeah freaking right_, he was having a panic attack on the inside just like she was. Malcolm was Salutatorian of their senior class and if she didn't make a 95 on this last calculus test then he would be Valedictorian. She took a deep breath and pushed it out as she craned her neck to peek into Mrs. Johnson's classroom.

"Annabeth!"

Annabeth whirled around to see Percy walking toward her, she smiled widely as he approached her- her heart beating wildly in her chest. Ever since that day in his bedroom they had kind of been inseparable, not exactly dating but hanging out and doing _other things_ more often than normal. Hell, them hanging out period was far from normal, they had shocked everyone with their newfound friendship. Only Thalia knew the truth though. Annabeth sighed as she watched him walk toward her he looked so adorable with the way his book bag was carelessly slung over his back and his hair flopping over his eyes.

"You need a haircut." Annabeth said as he stopped right in front of her. She looked at Malcolm who was watching them carefully and curiously. Everyone at school wanted to know if they were a couple, they had gotten pretty good at acting platonically around one another. Every now and then though Percy would grab her waist possessively or Annabeth would run a finger down his bicep without even thinking twice about it causing everyone around them to stare.

"You think?" Percy said sarcastically as he hugged her. She returned the hug just as the door to Mrs. Johnson's classroom opened. Malcolm pushed off the wall and walked toward the door, Annabeth tensed and turned around in Percy's embrace. Percy stepped back slightly as Mrs. Johnson handed Annabeth and Malcolm their test results. Annabeth looked down with wide and scared eyes.

"YES!" Annabeth shouted as she jumped up and down like a little kid holding her test, she resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at Malcolm as she saw the big red 98 on her calculus test. Mrs. Johnson smiled at Annabeth and then walked back into her classroom, Annabeth turned to Percy and practically jumped into his arms not even caring that Malcolm was watching them.

"Congratulations Wisegirl." Percy whispered into her ear, Annabeth pulled back and kissed his cheek, "Thanks Seaweed Brain!" She hopped down and pulled him toward the doors of the school.

"Lets go get your hair cut and some ice cream!" Annabeth said excitedly, Percy rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around her waist. When they reached his truck he opened the door for her and then shut it as she got in. He walked around to the other side and hopped in, "Where to?" he asked. Annabeth thought about it for a minute, "How about ice cream first then we'll get your hair cut."

Percy rolled his eyes, "I don't need to get my hair cut." Annabeth smirked at him, "Yes you do, especially if you plan on going to prom with me tomorrow night."

Percy looked over at her and smiled, he had asked her two weeks ago to go to Prom with him, "I thought you weren't going."

Annabeth shrugged, "Changed my mind, why do you not want me as your date? Because I know for a fact you didn't ask anyone else to go."

Percy rolled his eyes and pulled out onto the street, "What if I asked someone today right before I met up with you?"

Annabeth punched his shoulder, "Not funny Seaweed Brain. You know I can just find someone else to take me."

Percy laughed, "Your so cute when your angry Wisegirl." He paused for a second, "You know I'm just kidding right. I would be honored to be your date to our senior prom."

Annabeth rolled her eyes but couldn't contain the smile that spread across her face. She was officially the Valedictorian of her graduating class, something she had been working toward since she was fourteen years old. Nothing could ruin this day. Percy and Annabeth were stopped at a four way stop a mile or so from the ice cream shop, Annabeth was playing with the radio trying to find a radio station. Percy looked all four ways and then pressed on the gas pedal, Annabeth looked up from the radio just in time to see an SUV run the stop sign and head straight for the driver side of Percy's truck.

"Percy! Watc-" Annabeth barely had time to get the words out of her mouth before the SUV slammed into the side of them and pushed them toward a tree. Annabeth screamed as the last thing she saw before she slammed into the tree and blacked out was Percy lying limply over his steering wheel with blood running down his face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**beep beep beep beep**

"Annabeth," Someone whispered. Annabeth winced as the sound intruded her subconscious- it hurt.

Everything hurt

Her arms

Her legs

Her whole body ached.

Why did everything hurt so bad?

Annabeth tried opening her eyes but it felt like someone had glued them shut, she tried to move but it felt like her entire body was being weighed down by concrete. She wanted to cry, why couldn't she move? Why couldn't she open her eyes? Annabeth felt someone squeeze her hand and she tried to squeeze back, she tried with all her might to squeeze back.

"Go get the nurse I think she's waking up." A women's voice said, obviously it wasn't her mother because she had died when Annabeth was seven. Annabeth tried once again to open her eyes and this time she felt them obey her command. She squinted as the bright light assaulted her vision.

"Annabeth?" Someone said again, only louder. Annabeth turned her head infinitesimally and winced as pain shot through her head.

"Take it easy sweetheart." The same voice said again. Annabeth tried to talk but all that came out was a croaked whisper, "Can I sit up?" The woman pressed a button on the bed and she immediately started moving forward. Once Annabeth wasn't laying flat on her back she could see who was in the room with her.

"Mrs. Jackson?" Annabeth whispered.

Sally Jackson smiled sweetly at her as Annabeth said, "Where's Percy? What happened?" Sally opened her mouth to answer just as the door to her hospital room opened. Thalia and a nurse came walking in, "Annabeth, Oh Thank God!" Thalia said, almost in hysterics. Sally wrapped an arm around Thalia and squeezed her shoulder.

"Annabeth, dear... Do you remember what happened?" The nurse asked. Annabeth looked at her and closed her eyes. How could she forget the sound of the glass cracking and metal hitting metal, it was something that was permanently planted into her mind.

"Percy and I were in a car accident." Annabeth whispered to the nurse, Annabeth tensed as she remember the blood running down Percy's face and his body lying limply over the steering wheel. She turned to Sally, "Where's Percy? Is he okay?"

Sally frowned and said, "He's going to be okay." Annabeth wasn't satisfied with that answer but looked back at the nurse who was checking her vitals. "What happened?" She asked. The nurse sighed and looked at Annabeth once she had all of the proper vitals written down on her clipboard, "You and your boyfriend we're at a four way stop and someone ran a stop sign and hit the truck Percy was driving. The force of the impact made you hit a tree, you broke your right leg," Annabeth looked down and saw her leg in a cast, "and have a couple broken ribs and a concussion." That explained the headache and the soreness radiating in her chest.

"What about Percy?" She asked again, the nurse looked at Sally, who had tears forming in her eyes.

"What happened?" Annabeth demanded again from Sally, she walked over and sat down on her bedside. "It was touch and go for first twelve hours but the swelling in his brain has started to go down. Its Saturday afternoon, so its almost been twenty four hours since your accident and the fluid in his brain is almost gone."

Annabeth sucked in a sharp breath, "I want to see him."

Sally smiled, "I know you do but he's sedated until the fluid and swelling go away completely."

Annabeth felt tears swim in her eyes, "Oh honey." Sally said as she gently pulled Annabeth in a hug. She felt Thalia sit on the other side of the bed and hold her hand.

Sally pulled back, "I promise you can see him whenever he wakes up." Annabeth nodded as tears flowed down her face, "I'm sorry... I was just..." She paused as the tears flowed uncontrollably, "scared... I saw him just laying there with blood... running down his face..." She hiccuped and tried to wipe some of her tears, "So much blood." Sally started crying with her, they all stayed silent for a minute as their tears ebbed.

"Wheres my dad?" Annabeth asked.

Sally frowned, "He couldn't catch a flight back from his business trip, he gave me Power of Attorney over you until he arrived here but the first flight out of San Francisco wasn't until today at three." Annabeth nodded, this was the story of her life since her mother had died. Her dad always working and leaving Annabeth here alone, he use to leave her with friends or babysitters but now that she was eighteen she just stayed at home alone. Annabeth sighed and leaned back, "Can I have something to drink?" Sally nodded and got up, she grabbed some water off of the night stand and handed it to Annabeth. She took it with a shaky hand and swallowed almost all of it in one gulp and then handed it back to Sally.

The nurse walked back in and shot something into her IV, "This is for pain, it will make you a bit sleepy." Annabeth nodded as she turned around to walk out of the room. Annabeth leaned back and closed her eyes expecting sleep to overtake her but instead a sharp pain ripped through her abdomen causing her to cry out. She opened her eyes as Sally stood up and pressed the nurses button, she clutched her abdomen tightly as the pain kept radiating throughout her lower stomach.

The nurse came in, "Are you okay?" Annabeth shook her head and sucked in a sharp breath, "Its my stomach." The pain shot through her stomach again and Annabeth clenched her teeth together to keep from crying out. The nurse pulled her sheet back and pressed down on her stomach, when she reached her lower abdomen Annabeth cried out in pain as tears swam in her eyes. The nurse pressed a button on the wall and then there a flurry of activity, several other people came in as the nurse in charge asked Sally and Thalia to step into the hallway.

Once of the nurses pulled the sheet to Annabeth's bed all the way back and then stopped. Annabeth looked down and saw the reason, there was bright red blood staining the sheets around her lower body. Annabeth cried out again as another pain shot through her abdomen, she was officially terrified of what was happening to her.

"Lisa, has the results from her blood work came back yet?" One of the nurses asked.

"No, but I'll call them." Lisa picked up the phone and dialed a number as Annabeth tried breathing in and out slowly. The doctor on call came in as Lisa hung up the phone, the nurse Lisa turned to the doctor and told him the results of the bloodwork. He nodded and turned to one of the nurses and said several things at one time. The nurses ran around the room as he turned toward her, "Ms. Chase, I believe you're having a miscarriage."

Annabeth closed her eyes and shook her head, "A miscarriage? I'm pregnant?" Annabeth shook her head and clutched her stomach tighter. Between the pain in her stomach and the pain in her chest Annabeth didn't know which was worse.

The doctor looked at her sadly, "Thats what your blood work just confirmed, not very far along from looks of it." Annabeth nodded and took a shaky breath as she felt a gush of blood run between her legs.

"I was pregnant." Annabeth whispered to herself as black spots began to dance in her vision. She heard the doctor say something urgently to one of nurses as her head began to swim. She felt a nurse place an oxygen mask over her face before the black spots overtook her vision completely.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Thalia didn't know what to do as she watched several nurses wheel her best friend out of the room, Thalia gasped as she noticed the bright red blood staining the bed. Sally had gone to check on Percy but Thalia had insisted on staying right here. She heard some of the nurses shout something but the only thing she caught was pregnancy, miscarriage and hemorrhaging. Thalia shook her head as the bed turned out of view, Thalia spun on her heel and ran to Percy's room. She all but slammed the door open in her hysterical state, how much more could they all take? This weekend was suppose to be Prom, the culmination of their high school career, the last hurrah if you will but here they were watching their best friends fight for their lives. Thalia and Annabeth were suppose to be getting their hair done and putting their dresses on while talking excitedly about the future, not here in the hospital.

"I think there taking Annabeth to surgery." Thalia said as she approached Sally and Poseidon Jackson. Sally shot up and walked out of the door walking straight to the nurses station with Thalia hot on her heels, "What's going on with Annabeth Chase?"

The nurse looked up at her and smiled sadly, "Their wheeling her into surgery now, if you want to wait in your son's room the doctor will be with you when he is finished." Sally nodded and walked back to Percy's room.

"Mrs. Jackson, I'm going to give everyone in the waiting room an update." Sally looked up at her with tired eyes and nodded. Thalia walked toward the waiting room where Jason, Piper, Leo, Reyna, Frank, Hazel and Nico were. They saw her and immediately shot up, "Are they okay?" Jason asked. Thalia went straight into her brother's arm and cried, "Percy hasn't woke up yet and they just wheeled Annabeth off to surgery after she started having stomach pain. I saw her when they wheeled her out, there was a lot of blood on the sheets and she was so pale." Jason hugged her tight as all of their friends gathered around. Jason pulled her to sit down beside him, Nico sitting on her other side. They all sat down and stayed like that until Sally came in a couple hours later.

"Annabeth is back in her room." Sally said, "She's stable... Thalia can I speak with you?" She nodded and walked out with her. When they were out of earshot Sally said, "Did Annabeth know she was pregnant? The doctor only said that she lost a lot of blood due to miscarrying and that they had to remove the pregnancy. They are giving her a blood transfusion now to replenish the blood that was lost." Thalia just looked at her for a minute, unsure of how to answer this question.

"I don't think so... she hadn't been acting weird lately and she would have told me. She was actually acting a lot happier than she usually did. I'm guessing it was because of her and Percy hanging out more."

Sally nodded, "Were they dating? I noticed they were hanging out a lot more than usual as well." Thalia shook her head, "Not exactly... Mrs. Jackson do you really want me to tell you what they were doing? Because I'm guessing you already have an idea..." Thalia trailed off not waiting to actually say that Annabeth and Percy were only friends with benefits.

"So, it would have been Percy's?" She whispered, barely audible.

Thalia nodded sadly, "Yes." Sally sucked in a sharp breath as the realization of all that had happened washed over her. "Its just so much." Sally said.

Thalia nodded and hugged Percy's mom as Poseidon walked into the hallway, "Sally, he's awake." Sally pulled back and rushed to Percy's room without another glance at Thalia. Thalia turned around and went back into the waiting room.

"Annabeth's stable and Percy's awake." She announced.

All of her friends sighed in relief, if only they knew the whole story.

"I'm going to check on Annabeth." Thalia said as Nico got up to walk with her, he grabbed her hand and she sighed in relief at the contact. They walked down the hallway to Annabeth's room and walked in slowly. It was silent with only the sound of the heart monitor beeping. They walked in and sat down in the chair beside her bed. Annabeth looked peaceful as she slept, Thalia saw the IV and blood bag hooked to her arm as fresh tears filled her eyes.

"Did the doctor say what happened?" Nico whispered.

Thalia nodded and wiped her face, "She was pregnant." Nico looked up at her with wide eyes, he knew that Percy and Annabeth were hooking up a lot lately- Percy had told him.

"Was?" He asked as he squeezed the hand he was still holding.

Thalia nodded sadly, "She miscarried and lost a lot of blood because of it." Nico looked sadly at Annabeth and then back to Thalia. Nico pulled her up and then he sat down and then pulled her into his chest. Thalia snuggled there for a minute before letting her tears flow freely down her face. What a scary twenty four hours it had been for all of them. Nico and Thalia had been at the mall getting last minute accessories for her prom dress when Sally called them. They raced here and waited for forever it seemed like, only to wait some more after Annabeth was declared stable and Percy was in ICU. Thalia closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would take her soon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Percy." His mom whispered. Percy turned his head slightly and saw his mother standing by his bed with tears flowing freely down her face.

"Mom." He croaked.

"What happened?" Sally turned to Poseidon, his Dad and sighed. She wiped her face and sat down in the chair beside his bed grabbing his hand. His Dad sat on the edge of his bed with his hand on Percy's leg.

"To much has happened, baby." She whispered, "How do you feel?" Percy tried to move but he felt stiff and his head ached so bad, "I feel awful." Sally laughed and pressed the nurses button on the wall. After the nurses had came in and seen him Sally sat down again and decided it was time to tell him everything that had happened.

"Percy, what do you remember?" Percy winced as he tried to remember but all he could see was Annabeth's horrified face before he blacked out completely.

"Annabeth." He whispered to himself. Sally smiled sadly as more tears formed in her eyes, "She's stable and in the next room." Percy sighed in relief as his mom perched herself onto the side of his bed and pushed a piece of his hair aside, "Percy, you were hurt pretty badly..." Sally paused to collect herself, "Its Saturday afternoon around four o clock in the evening, so you've been asleep for over twenty four hours. You were in ICU when you first arrived but now that the brain swelling has receded you were moved to a room beside Annabeth." Percy nodded as he felt his head ache.

"Can I see Annabeth?" He whispered, honestly knowing he couldn't get up even if he tried but he wanted to see with his own two eyes that she was okay.

Sally shook her head, "Later, she's asleep and just got out of surgery."

Percy narrowed his eyes at him mother, "What happened?"

Sally placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "She lost a lot of blood, but she's better now."

Percy nodded tiredly, "You're both okay now." Sally whispered, "Sleep sweetie, we can talk more later." Percy closed his tired eyes again and quickly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

It was two days before Percy was allowed to see Annabeth, because Annabeth was the more stable of the two she was wheeled into Percy's room. Percy was surprised to find that she was wearing regular clothes but not as elated as he was to see that she was really okay. Sally stopped the wheel chair right in front of Percy's bed as Annabeth laced her fingers with his, tears shining in her eyes.

"I'm going to be over there." Sally pointed to a chair in the corner, Annabeth turned to Percy's mom, "Thank you so much- for everything." Sally smiled sadly and hugged Annabeth tightly, Percy was completely and utterly confused as he watched this exchange. Sally let go of Annabeth and walked away as Annabeth turned back to Percy.

"You look awful." Annabeth observed.

Percy chuckled, "Even after near death experiences you still haven't changed."

Annabeth smiled slightly before turning serious, "If anything has changed its..." Annabeth looked down and sniffled, "Its the way I feel about you."

Percy scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Annabeth wiped her tears with one hand, "I'm so damn emotional." Percy squeezed the hand that was laced with his, "What I mean, Seaweed Brain is that I want this." She gestured between the two of them, "I don't know when our life will go back to normal but I do know that I want you in my life and I don't want anyone else." Percy smiled, like really smiled for the first time since he woke up here in the hospital. Annabeth looked at Sally and motioned for her to help her up. Sally walked over and grabbed her hand and helped Annabeth perch herself on the side of Percy's hospital bed.

Before Sally walked away Annabeth whispered, "Did you tell him?" Sally shook her head, "I thought it would be best if you told him." Annabeth nodded as Percy just looked at them in confusion. Percy, who was sitting up in bed scooted closer to Annabeth as she turned back to him.

Annabeth sighed as Percy took both of her hands in his, "So... What your saying is that you want to be my girlfriend?" Percy said as he smirked, Annabeth just laughed. Percy smiled as he watched her smile and then laugh in a short burst.

"Yes." Annabeth said as she regained her composure. Percy pulled her forward and rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "I'm so glad your okay, I was so worried." Annabeth unwound her fingers from his and wrapped both of her arms around his neck lightly. Taking extra care in hugging him, Percy sighed and hugged her back. He felt something wet on his shoulder and he knew Annabeth was crying. He hugged her a bit tighter, Thanking every single God he could think of in that moment that she was okay. In the last month he had really fallen for this girl, he had always had a crush on her but since that night at the bonfire he had come to terms with the feelings he had for this beautiful and confusing girl in his arms.

Percy rubbed her back and whispered, "We're okay."

Annabeth pulled back slightly and wiped her eyes, "I need to tell you something."

Percy looked at her and grasped both of her hands again as she looked up at him with a scared to death expression on her face, "I was... before the accident... I didn't know or I would have told you..."

Annabeth took a deep breath as Percy squeezed her hands tightly, "Annabeth, its okay." She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, "I was pregnant." Percy stared at her with wide eyes, that was the last thing he ever expected to come out of her mouth. He took a deep breath of his own and closed his eyes as he pushed it out, still holding Annabeth's hands with a firm grasp.

"Was?" He asked as he opened his eyes.

Annabeth nodded and said, "When the car hit us and my side slammed against the tree the force of the hit caused me to miscarry. The doctor said I wasn't very far along according to my blood work and under normal circumstances they would have allowed me to miscarry naturally but because of the blood loss from the wreck and then the added blood loss from miscarrying I started hemorrhaging and they had to perform emergency surgery to remove the pregnancy." Percy stared dumbfounded for a moment at her, Annabeth had been pregnant with his child before all of this happened. He pulled her to him ignoring the ache in his chest due to his cracked and bruised ribs.

"I'm so sorry." Percy whispered, he didn't exactly know what he was apologizing for. There was a list a mile long at this point for him to apologize for, getting her pregnant, not paying attention to the car that was obviously not going to stop at the four way stop, her losing the baby, him putting her future in jeopardy by getting her pregnant. The list was endless. Annabeth just rested her head against his shoulder and cried some more before pulling back.

"You don't have anything to apologize for." Annabeth whispered, "I just thought you should know." Percy reached up and cupped her face using his thumb to wipe some of her tears.

"I've never cried so much in my life." Annabeth whispered. Sally laughed lightly and walked over to them, "Its the extra hormones you had from being pregnant. The doctor said it would take some time for your body to register that you're not pregnant anymore." Annabeth nodded and Percy looked at him Mom, "You knew?" He wasn't mad at her just curious.

"Yeah, I was with her when she started miscarrying actually." Annabeth just looked at him sadly.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"I didn't miscarry until Saturday afternoon after I woke up, it didn't happen as soon as we had the wreck." Annabeth said playing with their intertwined fingers.

"Oh." Percy said, unable to say anything remotely intelligent at the moment. After a moment he used two fingers to bring her chin up, "Are you okay?" He asked.

Annabeth shrugged, "I don't know... I think I just need some time to process all of this."

Percy smiled at her sadly, "Its okay to be sad, you know."

Annabeth closed her eyes as his sweet words washed over her broken heart. The only thing that held her together now was the broken and battered boy holding her. Annabeth opened her eyes after a moment of silence and looked at him as she ran her fingertips down the side of his face, she didn't understand why she had fought her feelings for him for so long. She didn't understand that it took almost losing him for her to realize that she needed him in her life. Over the last few days Annabeth had felt something shift in her very core, no longer was she the brainiac who studied all hours of the night. Now she was someone who realized the importance of human relationships and connection, she realized that she needed Percy. Annabeth needed him like she need air to breathe, being around him made her feel lightweight and carefree.

Annabeth looked into his sea green eyes and whispered, "Promise me, something."

Percy smiled slightly as he leaned his forehead against hers, "Anything."

"Don't ever leave me." Percy cupped both of her cheeks with his hands and leaned back to look into her sad grey eyes, "Never."

**One Month Later**

"I thought I would find you out here." Annabeth whirled around to find Percy standing behind her with his usual lop sided smirk. Annabeth smiled and took in his appearance, he looked better, skinnier and paler but he looked so much better than he had in the hospital. Annabeth was jealous apart from the brain swelling he escaped the wreck relatively unscathed, only a few cracked ribs while she was still sporting her cast on her right leg.

"Hey." She said lightly as she sat down beside her, it was the first time since the accident they had been truly alone together.

"How are you doing?" Percy whispered as she scooted closer to him, Percy smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

Annabeth frowned, "How do you think I'm doing?" Percy shook his head as the smile slipped from his face. "I'm not so good either." he whispered as they looked out into the water. Annabeth laid her head on his shoulder, "Shouldn't we be happy, I mean tomorrow we start a new chapter in our lives. We're freaking graduating from high school and I'm Valedictorian..." She looked up at Percy, "I had to give my speech to Malcolm for him to do because I couldn't think of anything nice to say."

Percy looked down at her sadly, "Annabeth, these things take time." Annabeth closed her eyes as Percy whispered, "Can I ask you a question?"

Annabeth sighed, "Sure..."

Percy tightened his grip on her shoulders, "Did you know? I mean, I know you didn't know or you would have told me but... Did you suspect anything?"

Annabeth opened her eyes and looked up at him, "About..." She could never bring herself to say baby, Percy just nodded.

Annabeth was silent for a minute, "I didn't know before the doctor told me I was having a miscarriage but... lately I've been thinking back to the time before the accident thinking of anything that was out of ordinary about me. I mean I knew my period was late but with all of the stress with school ending and final exams I just assumed it was late because of that. I was tired more often but that could of easily been explained because of your bad habit of sneaking into my room late at night." Percy looked at her sheepishly, "The only thing that was out of the ordinary was my lack of an appetite and honestly now that I think about it... I think... I knew, deep down I did." Annabeth's eyes filled with tears, "But I didn't even want to admit it to myself or to you for that matter."

Percy tightened the grip he had on her shoulders, "Is it possible to feel sad, happy and guilty all at the same time." She whispered as she wiped the tears from her face. Percy smiled sadly at her, "Yeah, I think it is." Annabeth smiled slightly, happy that he seemed to understand a little of what she was feeling at the moment.

Percy ran his knuckles down the side of his face, "Its a hard concept to wrap my mind around, I was going to be a Father and you were going to be a Mother. You- the girl I've been in love with since freshman year was going to have my baby." Percy paused, "After the initial panic attack I had I... I have to admit I was almost happy with the idea but then after the rational side of my brain started functioning again I realized that yeah, I'm sad about losing the baby we didn't even know about but at the same time I'm happy that the future you've worked so hard for isn't in jeopardy." Annabeth sniffled as tears flowed freely down her face, a sob working its way through her body, "You have so much life to live ahead of you, we have so much life to live- and yeah one day we will have a baby but not right now. But when one day arrives I will be the happiest man alive because the girl I love is having my baby... again." Annabeth buried her face into his shirt and sobbed, she hadn't allowed herself this time to mourn the loss of something she never truly had in the first place.

If she was being honest with herself she really only wanted to talk to Percy about what happened because only he could understand. She clung to his shirt as her tears soaked through it, Percy just held her and allowed her to get it all out. She didn't know how long they sat there like that, him just holding her and her clinging to him desperately. After the last two months she didn't ever want to be without him again, almost losing him and then losing the thing they made together had been almost to much on her psyche.

"I can't go through that again." Annabeth whispered. Percy nodded and held her tightly to his chest, "I can't go through almost losing you again- for those few seconds I saw you lying there limply I was lost and so scared."

"I'm here and we're okay." Percy whispered against her hair.

"I love you." Annabeth whispered for the first time, ever since the wreck Percy had been free with his confession of love for her but Annabeth hadn't said it once to him. She felt Percy smile into her hair, "I love you too, Wisegirl." Annabeth leaned back and smiled up at him, "I actually came down here to tell you something."

Annabeth looked at him confusingly as he wiped the tears from her face, "Don't worry.. after a month of bad news, this is actually good for a change." He smiled and lifted a letter out of his back pocket, "I'm staying here instead of going to the University of Arizona, I spoke with the coach over at University of Miami and he offered me the same thing Arizona offered me, a four year scholarship." Annabeth stared at him dumbfounded.

"Percy." She whispered, "Your not giving up your dream for me." Percy shook his head, "I'm not giving up my dream, Annabeth. I'm still going to be swimming for a team, just not the best in the nation. I'm still going to compete and I'm still going to try and qualify for the Olympics. I can do that here in Miami to, you know. I don't have to go all the way to Arizona to try and live out my dream." Annabeth smiled and hug him tightly.

"So you're staying?" Percy nodded and smiled, "Yeah... and since I'm staying I was wondering if you wanted to share an apartment with me this fall." Annabeth smiled slightly and hugged him tightly, even if her life wasn't exactly perfect this moment was. Percy was with her and maybe- just maybe they could overcome this hurdle in their life together and come out on the other side victorious.

**Five Years Later**

"Baby! I'm home!" Annabeth said as she walked through the door of her two story craftsman style home. Annabeth set her purse down on the foyer table and paused to look around. Where was Aiden? Usually he tackled her as soon as she walked through the door. Annabeth walked through her living room as a delicious smell assaulted her senses. She smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey you." Percy said as he watched Annabeth walk into the kitchen. Annabeth smiled and made her way over to him. She kissed him on the lips as he handed her a glass of wine.

"Thanks baby." Annabeth said as she perched herself on top of the countertop beside Percy who was putting the finishing touches on lasagna. "Where's Aiden?" Annabeth asked as she took a small sip of her wine and put it back down. She technically wasn't suppose to drink but her doctor said a small sip was okay every now and then.

Percy smiled as he continued working, "Your son, emphasis on your, is at his Gammy's house, when I went to pick him up he refused to leave." Annabeth laughed that sounded exactly like her son, "He told me to go home because he was staying there, he even turned the puppy dog eyes on me. What was I suppose to do? So I told mom we would pick him up in the morning."

Annabeth laughed again as Percy said, "You laugh now... but I'm sending you over there tomorrow to pick him up." Percy said as he put the lasagna into the oven. Annabeth rolled her eyes, "He loves your parents, they're really the only grandparents he has."

Percy looked at her sadly and gave her a sweet and chaste kiss, "Anyways I figured we could have some adult time tonight since they are so few and far between." Annabeth kicked her shoes off and looked at her raven haired husband of one year.

"Adult time? I think you need to remind me again what adult time is." Percy grinned mischievously and slid in between her legs as he pulled her into a dizzyingly good kiss. He pulled back a second later, "Do you remember yet?" Annabeth smiled and shook her head as she leaned in again to kiss him. Percy laughed and pulled her off the countertop and toward the living room where he started a fire and sat on the couch with her. Annabeth curled into his side as they waited for dinner to cook.

Annabeth laid her head on his shoulder as she thought of all they had been through in the past five years. After graduating high school they moved in together and never looked back. Percy ended up competing in the Olympics, earning himself two gold medals and a silver medal two years after graduation and almost ten months later Annabeth gave birth to their son, Aiden Ellis Jackson but not before Percy got down on one knee and proposed to Annabeth in the delivery room. After the birth of their son Annabeth took a semester off of school to be with Aiden. When she went back to school the next semester Sally watched Aiden during the day while Percy and Annabeth finished with college. They both graduated last year, Annabeth as an architect and Percy as a high school biology teacher, they both received jobs a few weeks later. Percy working at their old highschool, Apollo High as a biology teacher and as the head swim coach and Annabeth working at one of the top architecture firms in all of Miami.

A month after their college graduation they got married in a beautiful ceremony on the beach with just a few family and friends present. Annabeth would never forget the day she said 'I do' to the boy who had stolen her heart and given her something she never thought she would have.

Love, hope and a family.

_Annabeth clutched the bouquet she was holding a little bit tighter as she walked down the sandy aisle toward Percy. She looked up and smiled at the raven haired boy standing beside the minister, Percy looked so beautiful under the light from the setting sun. His sea green brighter than Annabeth had ever seen them, well maybe not as bright as the first time he held Aiden but close to it. Annabeth looked at Sally and Poseidon in the front row holding Aiden who was just over a year old, he was playing with Sally's necklace- chewing on the diamond encrusted chain. Annabeth laughed slightly at the little boy who was the spitting image of his father except with blonde curly hair. Annabeth looked back at Percy as she made it to the end of the aisle, Percy held his hand out to her and she took it without hesitation._

_Annabeth handed her bouquet to Thalia and looked back at Percy who was smiling widely as the minister took a moment to say a few words about the two of them. Annabeth couldn't believe they were finally to this point, finally able to pledge their love and loyalty to each other for the rest of their days._

_"At this time Percy and Annabeth will recite their own vows to one another." The minister said as he prompted Percy to start. Percy smiled and took Annabeth's other hand in his and squeezed both of them before speaking._

_"Poets often describe love as an emotion that we can't control, one that overwhelms logic and common sense. That's what it's like for me... I didn't plan on falling in love with you, and I doubt that you planned on falling in love with me. But once we met, it was clear that neither of us could control what was happening to us. We fell in love, despite our differences, and once we did, something rare and beautiful was created. For me, love like that has happened only once, and that's why every minute we have spent together has been seared in my memory. I'll never forget a single moment of it. I can't wait to create more memories with you, I can't wait to spend every single moment of forever with you. Annabeth I will love you through everything.. through every sickness, every joy, every sorrow and every challenge we may face together..." Percy stopped talking and used one of his hands to cup her cheek as she felt tears flow down her face, "I love you... more than anything." Annabeth smiled and brought her free hand up to her face and wiped the tears from her eyes._

_When she felt composed enough she spoke her vows to Percy, "I love you... Very simple, very truly. You're the epitome of every attribute and quality I've ever looked for in another person.… I can't stand next to you without wanting to hold your hand. I can't look into your eyes without feeling that longing you only read about in romance novels. I can't talk to you without wanting to express my love for everything you are.… I've never felt this before, and I like who I am because of it.… There isn't another soul on this… planet who's ever made me half the person I am when I'm with you.… I'm forever changed because of who you are and what you've meant to me." Annabeth took a deep breath, "I promise to be there for you everyday... even when you make me mad... I promise to not get to mad at you when you get water everywhere after swim practice-" The crowd chuckled, "I promise to love you every single minute of every day for forever. You are the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with and after today... we will." Annabeth smiled back at Percy as she finished her vows. They looked at each other for a moment before the minister began talking again._

_"Can I please have the rings?" The minister asked Nico and Thalia, who both handed him the wedding bands. The minister gave Annabeth's to Percy, "Repeat after me." Percy nodded and grabbed Annabeth's left hand in his as the minister said the words that would bind them together for all of eternity, "I, Percy Jackson give you, Annabeth Chase this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Annabeth smiled up at Percy once her ring was in place. She looked back at the minister after a moment and grabbed Percy's wedding band repeating the same words, "I, Annabeth Chase give you, Percy Jackson this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Annabeth slipped the ring onto the forth finger of his left hand and smiled widely once it was securely in place. _

_They both looked at the minister who said, "And now, by the power vested in me by the State of Florida, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Annabeth looked back at Percy who smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Annabeth grinned widely as his lips touched hers for the first time as husband and wife, she wrapped her arms around Percy's neck and kissed him sweetly for a moment before pulling back. Percy gripped her waist and kissed her chastely one last time before they completely pulled away from one another and looked at their family and friends. _

_"I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Perseus Jackson." Annabeth watched Percy grimace at the sound of his real name. She rolled her eyes and nudged her elbow into his side, he just laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked back down the sandy aisle and toward Percy's family beach house they were having their reception at. _

"How was work?" Percy asked breaking her out of her revery. Annabeth grimaced as she looked up at him, "That bad?" Annabeth nodded, "One of my clients is giving me problems about the size of his office. He wants something bigger and because of the odd shape of the whole floor I can't go any larger than what it is." Percy rubbed soothing circles into her shoulder as she rambled about her day.

"You'll figure it out, you always do, Wisegirl." Percy said as he planted a kiss on the side of her head. Annabeth smiled at him, "I guess I will but not right now." She twisted around and straddled his hips, her skirt riding up to her thighs. Percy laughed as she leaned in to kiss him sweetly on the lips before pulling away and smirking. Annabeth had been dying all day to tell him their good news but she didn't want to do it over the phone.

"I want to ask you something." Percy said before Annabeth could tell him.

Annabeth looked at him, "What?"

Percy smiled at her, "Its not really a question, more like a statement." Annabeth nodded and scrunched her eyebrows together.

Percy ran his hands up her thighs to grip her waist, "I want to have another baby." Annabeth smiled slightly as he looked down and began to ramble, "I mean Aiden is almost three and we both have great jobs and I never had a sibling and I always wanted my children to have one..." Annabeth laughed and pulled his face back up to hers, "Okay."

Percy looked at her wide eyed for a moment, "Like 'Okay' we can try or 'Okay' I'll think about it." Annabeth laughed loudly before kissing him full on the mouth, she pulled back after a moment, "Neither."

Percy looked at her confusingly for a moment before realization crossed over his face, "Do you mean... Are you..." He trailed off as Annabeth smiled sweetly and said, "Yes!" Percy smiled and looked shocked for a moment before pulling Annabeth into a bone crushing hug. Annabeth laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him to her.

"Are you serious?" Percy whispered.

Annabeth pulled back and got up, going to her purse and pulling out the ultrasound pictures from her appointment today. She sat back down in his lap and handed him the pictures, Percy took them and looked at each one intently. Annabeth ran her fingers through her hair as the light from the fireplace flickered all around them, this moment was absolutely perfect.

"We're having another baby." Percy whispered as he looked back up at her. Annabeth nodded and leaned into kiss him one more time.

"I'm due in February and I'm a little over six weeks pregnant... I even heard the heartbeat today." Annabeth said once she pulled back from their kiss. Percy shook his head and put the ultrasound pictures on the coffee table in front of them.

"I love you... Have I mentioned that today?" Percy said as Annabeth leaned into his chest and he wrapped both arms around her. Annabeth laughed and snuggled deeper into his chest, she was content with the life she had- with the life she never knew she even wanted until she met Percy. Percy had taught her how to love and that it's okay to depend on someone else, you don't have to be closed off- you don't have to build walls to prevent people from getting to know you. Percy had torn through her walls and given her a life she loved more than anything.

"Nope." Annabeth muttered as she felt Percy chuckle, "Well, I do."

Annabeth leaned back and looked into his sea green eyes, "I love you... more than you'll ever know." Percy smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her but before their lips touched the timer on the oven went off. Percy jumped up making Annabeth fall to the side onto the couch, Annabeth got up and followed him into the kitchen laughing at her husband the whole way there.

* * *

**So? Do you like? I hope so. **

**The scene that sparked this entire story was the beach scene a month after the wreck, I was in my car and it just came to me while I was listening to something by One Direction probably. I don't remember who I was listening to, anyways that scene sparked this entire story...**

**I hope you guys LOVE this! **

**I'm working on You Found Me, its coming slowly because my Photography business is making me extremely busy... Which is a good thing for me, yet a bad thing for all of my wonderful followers waiting for new chapters. **

**I've been slowly writing this Oneshot for over ****a month so don't think I skipped out on writing You Found Me or Blurring The Lines to write this! **

**Love you dearies! **

**xoxo-WElaine21**


End file.
